


Chasing Happiness

by Abandoned_Heart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hawkins (Stranger Things), Original Character(s), Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Steve Harrington Has PTSD, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, The Upside Down, Will Byers Needs a Hug, jonathan byers friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abandoned_Heart/pseuds/Abandoned_Heart
Summary: When Gwen wakes up in a familiar yet unfamiliar setting her fight or flight instinct take over. And there’s no way in hell that she’s going to die in this cold God forsaken pit. So, she sets off on a journey to find a way home. There’s also no way she’s going to let a stranded Will Byers die there either, because as it turns out he hadn’t run away like people said, but rather like herself, he’d been taken by a monster.Phoebe is an exceptionally bright girl. Rarely is there a problem that she can’t solve, until her sister and Will Byers vanish into thin air within days of one another only to be presumed dead; That’s when she finds herself teetering on the edge of what others consider insanity. She’s convinced her sister is still alive somewhere, she can feel it in her bones. And she’ll do anything to not only prove it, but bring both her sister and Will Byers home.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Happiness

A throbbing headache and sticky palms are what Gwendolyn woke to. A groan fell from her lips as she finally pushed herself to open her eyes and start to sit up. Her eyes glanced around trying to piece things together and figure out where the hell she was.

Her eyes landed on her hand covered in dried blood. The last thing Gwendolyn remembered was agreeing to stay with Steve for the night. She'd told him she'd forgotten something by the pool. So, she’d run out to grab her things then she was waking up this cold, smelly, slimy hole.

Steve, had to be so worried about her. God Phoebe was too.

She pushed herself up off the concrete ground she’d found herself on, more confused by the second. Gwen felt an eerie chill run down her spine as she looked around again. She was becoming aware of where she was, or at least where she thought she was. It looked like the Harrington’s back yard, only eerie and desolate. She knew she wasn’t dreaming, which only meant she wasn’t in Hawkins anymore. Not the Hawkins she knew anyway.

The more her eyes moved around, the more eerie and aware of the danger she became. Because wherever she was, she realized she wasn’t alone. There was someone, or rather something that had brought her here. And she was sure it wasn’t intending to become friends. Gwen would be damned before she rolled over and let herself die. Monster or no monster, she was getting home. No matter what it took.

At the sound of slithering in the slimy vine-covered pool, Gwen realized that she needed to get somewhere safe. She wasn’t exactly sure where that somewhere was, but right now anywhere was better than here. So she made a run for it not even daring to look back.

She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, every instinct telling her to keep going. Stopping wasn't an option if she wanted to live.

“What the hell is this place?” Gwen asked herself after running for what felt like at least half an hour. She was deep in the forest and no closer to finding a way out of the dark, cold version of Hawkins she found herself in.

“Hello! Can anyone hear me?!” She called once she was in the middle of the forest, hopefully far away from the monster.

“Hello!”

“Keep your voice down, he’ll hear you,”

Gwen turned on her heels towards the voice.

“Will?” The boy nodded his head before he was running towards her wrapping his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re not alone anymore,”

“I want to go home.”

Gwen pulled away from Will, rested her hands on his shoulders, and bent down, so she was eye level with him. “And you will. We’re not going to die here okay. Someone is going to find us, and we will be out of here before you know it. All we have to do is keep ourselves alive, which means we need to hide and stick together okay,”

Will nodded his head.

“Castle Byers,” he said. “Follow me,”

“Do you think someone’s going to save us?”

Gwen slid down the back wall of Castle Byers next too Will pulling a stray blanket over them both. “I do. Everyone is out there looking for you, and your mom isn’t going to give up on you.”

“What about you?”

“As soon as Phoebe knows I’m missing she’ll look for me. I know she will. And if I know Phoebe, she won’t let anything stop her from finding me. I meant what I said Will. We are not going to die here. Now try to get some sleep okay. I’ll keep guard.”

Please let someone find us, I do not want us to die here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all who read this story enjoy it!  
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
